Sailor Moon:The real her
by love angel moonlight
Summary: Hey. I got te idea from another author who i forgot their name. They had disconutined the story so i re-wrote it. Serena has a secret that she is keeping from everyone but a few.Will the others find out or will they be left in the dark? If they find out will they accept her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-(Do not own characters or plot just some of are some name changes.)

Characters:

Serena(Sailor moon)

Darien(Tuxedo Mask)

Lita(Sailor Jupiter)

Rei(Sailor Mars)

Ami(Sailor Mercury)

Mina(Sailor Venus)

Amara(Sailor Uranus)

Michelle(Sailor Neptune)

Raven(Sailor Saturn)

Halo(Sailor Pluto)

Andrew

My Characters:

Ikuto

Ivy

Gabriel

Generals:

Zoisite

Kunzite

Jadeite

Nephrite

* * *

Chapter 1

Serena like everyday went to the crown arcade to met up with her best friends and boyfriend for the first time in two months.. She had been to her friends house for summer break. She had this bad feeling that today everything was going to change and she didn't know if it was a good thing or moment she walked in everyone stopped what they were doing. It looked as though no one could recognize her. Which is what she expected because of the changes that had happened to her over the summer. She had gotten taller, cruver, her hair was silver blonde and her bust grow two sizes. She also was no longer clumsy, but she walked gracefully and confidently. No one recognized her not even her friend Andrew who was like her brother.

"Hello miss, can i help you? I have never seen you around before?"

"Andrew," I chuckled. "it's me Serena."

"Oh my god, Serena i didn't recognize you sure have grown up from the last time i saw you. Anyway Darien and the girls are at the usually table. "

"Thanks Drew."

As she walked over to the girls and Darien her boyfriend that bad feeling got worse. She tried to ignore it as best as she could without making her friends worried about her. Once she was near the table the others turned around to see who was coming over. When she saw their faces you could see the shocked caused by her body changes and the way she held her head up high with a aura of royalty.

"Hey Serena it's been such a long time since i last saw you. I missed you so much. How are you? Have you kissed Darien at all-" Mina babbled until Amy put her hand on her mouth.

_Thank god for that _she thought. "I missed you guys to and Mina if i kissed him it's my business and anyway he's right here you know." I said matter-a-factly.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging and talk without much to do. That was until they saw the news from the t.v that hung in the corner.

"_...I just got some information on a fire that started in a school near the area. The students are being evacuated as we speak. The principle of Arms Academy is here to comment. _

"_Well i would like to say that most of our students are already evacuated safely. Which comes to prove that we do in fact have the best evacuation plan as said by the school board of this one of a kind army brats school ever._

Serena didn't hear what was said after. The moment she heard the schools name she got up and ran as fast as she could home. Now she knew why she had that feeling. Leaving her friends and boyfriend confused. She ran to her house thinking.

_Oh my god I can't believe that happened? I hope that they call soon saying they are alright._

Once she reached her house door she yanked it open. She ran to her living room and waited by the phone. She stayed though dinner no matter how many times her mother came and got her. She was completely worried about her childhood friends Ikuto, Ivy, and Gabriel. Serena at one point could no longer wait for them to call. She picked up the phone. She first called Ikuto when he didn't answer she then called Gabriel. His mother had told Serena that Gabriel was grounded. _That sounded like she made it up right on the spot. Somethings going on and i will find out sooner or later. _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own sailor moon. Also thank you all for reviewing my story.

I have decided to let you all tell me what you want Mars to say to Serena and i will put that in the story. Look forward to it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Serena, what happened today?"

"Serena, where are you?"

"Serena, love pick up the phone."

_I wish they would stop calling me. Don't they understand that i want to be left alone right now. _Serena thought.

Sighing she got up off of her bed and walked over to her desk to get her ipod. She grabbed her headphones and played Unknown Soldier by breaking benjamin.

It caused her to remember her past. There were somethings that she didn't want to remember. It scared her too but it was a part of her that would always remain. Even though it did not help her feel better it helped block out the phone. All she wanted to do was cry ,scream and just fight with something or someone.

She started to feel like the whole room was slowly closing in on her. She was caught in between her memories and what she was living. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her shoes and ran outside. It was cold and raining but she didn't care at all. She just needed to get away from everything and everyone.

It was starting to thunder and Serena hated it. It's not that she was scared or anything it was just that it reminded her of guns and bullets. One of the things she wanted to forget the most. But there was no real way to escape what has already come to pass.

As she continued to run got a call on her communicator from Mars.

"Moon here what up?"

"Get here quick monster in the clearing in the woods. Don't be late ditz!" said Mars as she hung up.

Sighing she ran into the forest and transformed as she did. Once she got there the monster was throwing ice shards at everyone. Serena was too tired to really do anything but destroy the monster. Getting as close as she could she finished the monster of.

As she turned to leave Mars came up to her and said...


	3. Authors Note will not update till read

Hey, i just wanted to say that even though Darien and Serena are dating no one knows yet that Serena is the moon princess. Also the Generals will come into play later on in the story. I am sorry if i freaked out anyone but i have realized that no one really reads the Authors note so if you want your idea to be apart of the story I need you guys to read them. Also If you guys have any type of criticism as long as it is not insulting i want to hear it.

One last important thing. I have finished chapter 3 but i will not post until someone has reviewed and it's because they have read this announcement.

Thank you for your time. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who are reading my story and have read the Authors note.

I have been working on grammar so I hope that I didn't miss anything up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. I do own 3 of them.

* * *

Last time:

As she turned to leave Mars came up to her and said...

PRESENT:

Chapter 3

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Showing up late and then leaving as if nothing happen."

"You know what Mars? Shut up. I am tired of you constantly undermining me. You have no idea what I have lived through. None of you really know me. So from now on Mars you are on suspension. If you so much as disrespect me again you will have your powers taken."

"You-"

"If you so much as say that I can't then you are wrong. As leader I have every right to do so." Serena stated leaving no room for argument.

After leaving everyone speechless she left.

"That was truly interesting"

"Well, well if it isn't tuxedo mask? How long have you been there?" I said with a playful tone.

"Long enough to know that you really put your foot down. You know I didn't think you had it in you to do that at all."

"That's what happens when you push my buttons so far and when someone's pity stupidity is getting in the way of a very important mission."

"Will I am glad that you have finally stuck up to Mars for all the crap she gives everyone." Tuxedo Mask replied.

"Anyway I better get going before someone wonders where I have gone. Goodnight Tuxedo Mask." I said before leaving.

Once I got home I jumped up into the tree and climbed up. Once I got to the top I opened up my window so that I could climb in. I landed in right next to my bed. I just hoped that my parents weren't able to hear me coming in. I went to my closet and then got out my pj's. Once I was dressed I went to lay in my bed.

I soon realized that I couldn't fall asleep so I just sat up and looked out the window. The stars were shining so brightly that it had appeared to be out of a fairy tale.

I wish I could up in those stars. I thought. But that only happens in fairy tales. If only I had the choice to be my real self but without the boys I don't think the others will see that side of me.

Those being my last thoughts as I fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
